J'ai oublié
by Amygdaloide
Summary: Un sang rouge, hurlant de tristesse... Elle avait les cheveux longs.


Titre : J'ai oublié

Source : Samurai Deeper Kyo Chanson « _J'ai oublié »_ de Noir Désir.

Couple : Disons que oui, il y en a un, mais que non, je ne vous dirai pas qui parce que je sais pas du tout qui est la deuxième personne et au vue des différentes péripéties de la vie du premier... Sachez néanmoins que le personnage principal de cette histoire est Chinmei – personnage fort peu exploité par ailleurs.

Mot de l'auteur : Je m'essaie à un manga nouveau – et donc à une ambiance nouvelle. Le chapitre ne me satisfait pas pleinement mais je ne trouve plus quel(s) passage(s) je pourrait encore améliorer. Je suis donc avide de tous commentaire(s) constructif(s) – histoire de perfectionner un peu mon écriture. La songfic est aussi un procédé tout nouveau pour moi. Vous allez donc lire quelque chose qui se rapproche plutôt du test que d'un récit en soit.

Disclaimer : Les personnages que je vais utiliser ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété, et appartiennent uniquement à Kamijyo Akimine. De même, les paroles de la chanson restent au groupe Noir Désir.

Rating : K+ parce que je parle un peu de sang mais bon, honnêtement, y'a rien de véritablement méchant.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Un sang rouge, hurlant de tristesse..._

Chaude. La journée était chaude. Étouffante même. Le soleil, qui frappait sa nuque depuis de longues heures, le ralentissait petit à petit. Le kimono qu'il portait, luxueux – et donc dénotant de sa tenue habituelle, pesait sur ses épaules, lui collant à la peau à cause de la sueur. Son chapeau comprimait son crâne en un étau brûlant. Il le gardait pourtant. Elle lui avait dit que ça le protégeais des rayons de l'astre lumineux et dévastateur. Qui ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait les cheveux longs. Enfin, peut être étaient-ils courts... Il ne voyait plus trop. Ses sandales raclant le sol poussiéreux, il leva les yeux au ciel : il avait oublié.

« _Je ne t'en veux pas._

_ Je ne te vois pas._

_ Et j'ai oublié_

_ Qui tu étais._

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire_

_ De ce souvenir ?_

_ J'ai oublié. _»

Le temps semblait se rafraîchir de jour en jour. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'avait remarqué : les animaux sortaient essentiellement dans le but d'agrandir leurs réserves, les chants des oiseaux s'étaient tus, les feuilles des arbres rougissaient à vue d'œil... De la terrasse, il observait ce qui l'entourait, le regard perçant et à l'affût, attiré par le moindre mouvement. Assis, là, dans cette douce atmosphère qui annonçait l'automne, une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant posée à ses côtés. Du thé. Il aimait bien en boire quand il se trouvait en cette place, en cet endroit, profitant du calme silencieux, sans personne à qui parler. Seul. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir eu quelqu'un avec lui pour observer le ciel, rempli d'étoiles et où la lune brillait de mille feux. Le parfum du jasmin se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son nez. N'avait-elle pas toujours aimé cette plante ? Il lui semblait bien que oui. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en avait un jour parlé avec elle. S'il en avait parlé un jour. Ses cheveux, longs – il en était presque sur, avaient-ils un jour ondoyés sous l'effet de la brise, la même que celle qu'il ressentait en cette instant ?

« _Je ne t'en veux pas._

_ Je ne te vois pas._

_ L'histoire de ce train_

_ Ne me dis rien._

_ De quoi nous avons parlé_

_ A la fin de l'été ?_

_ J'ai oublié... _»

Ses orteils étaient bleus. Oui. Bleus. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il avait marché trop longtemps dans la neige. Il regarda ce spectacle pendant encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne se souvienne de sa convocation dans la salle du trône. Marchant d'un pas étrangement vif, il frappa bientôt aux lourds battants qui le séparait de son but. Ceux-ci glissèrent aussitôt, s'entrouvrant à peine, uniquement de quoi le laisser passer. L'air devint lourd – il le sentait se comprimer dans ses poumons.

« Juste à l'heure, glissa une voix vibrante, glaciale.

- Majesté. »

Humble. Discret. Ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est qu'il y a déjà un moment que tu n'es pas venu me voir, lui reprocha son interlocuteur, assis sur son trône.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cela.

- Allons, détend-toi. »

Mais, suite à cette phrase, il ne fut que plus en attente, la nausée le prenant. Soudain, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, une aura démoniaque l'y broyant.

« Confucius (1) disait que la stupidité ne s'arrêtait qu'avec la mort, murmura dangereusement le prédateur du haut de son piédestal de marbre, Mais tu es quelqu'un de loyal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrai pas que j'annule notre marché en n'allant pas te battre contre Kyo ? »

Le visage écrasé contre le sol, il ne répondit pas. Tous ses muscles, chacune de ses cellules lui hurlaient leur douleur de revivre une telle situation. Il jeta un coup œil à ses mains : pleines de sang. Elles étaient pleines de sans aussi ce jour-là. Recouverte du liquide rouge. Les longs cheveux qui ne bougeraient jamais plus au gré du vent. Des lèvres sur lesquelles le sourire ne se dessinera plus. Des mains qui ne le caresseront plus. Une larme vermeille coule le long de son nez. Pour qui pleurait-il ?

« _Je ne t'en veux pas._

_ Je ne te vois pas._

_ Et j'ai oublié_

_ Qui tu étais._

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire_

_ De ce souvenir-là ?_

_ J'ai oublié..._

_ J'ai tout oublié._

_ J'ai oublié. _»

La créature des Mibu, l'espèce rare, se tenait devant lui. Le petit soldat en face de lui semblait avoir finalement compris à qui il avait affaire. Yukimura – qu'il aimait bien (2) – ne parvenait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Peut-être les avait-il laissés faire... Ses véritables yeux rouges enclenchés, l'âme sur le point de jaillir de sa poitrine, le chevalier de la croix rouge s'apprêtait à livrer son ultime combat.

« Quel est ton véritable objectif ? »

Yukimura était un sentimental.

« Pour une femme. Une shaman. Bien plus ancienne que Sakuya. »

Le cœur synchronisé avec celui de l'Ex Roi Rouge. Suppliant de la tuer afin d'éradiquer le mal. Sans que rien ne change jamais.

« Le pire, c'est qu'on oublie... Un an, dix ans, cent ans, mille ans... Le temps infini nous ronge la mémoire et le cœur. Et nous fait tout oublier. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage, de sa voix, de son nom, ni même à quel point je l'aimais. »

Du sang cascade sur ses joues. Il s'échappe de ses yeux. Il ne sait même plus si elle a réellement existé. Fou. L'est-il ? Il se sait malheureux. Il a tué, il tue. Il veut tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer ! Un souffle. Tranché en deux. Il aimait bien Yukimura.

_Comment j'ai vécu ? C'est ça ? J'ai oublié... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ma vie. J'ai tout oublié... Tout, tout... J'ai... Tout oublié !_

Elle avait les cheveux longs.

* * *

(1) : en vérité, Confucius n'a sans doute jamais écrit cette phrase. Luciole la prononce au chapitre 168, après avoir asséné une droite magistrale à Shinrei. J'ai décidé de l'approprier à l'auteur antique déjà parce qu'elle me plaît mais surtout parce qu'elle me permettait de vous confirmer que oui, Chinmei discute avec l'Ex Roi Rouge.

(2) : je pense que fondamentalement, Chinmei aime bien Yukimura. Après tout, c'est un bon stratège, il est donc rusé et ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, et ce tout en restant loyal à ses convictions. Chinmei est lui aussi rongé par la culpabilité et il est également devenu quelqu'un de vil, profondément meurtri par ce qu'il a lui-même provoqué. Et puis ces deux personnages ont perdu l'amour de leur vie, quoi, ça rapproche !

* * *

La seule phrase que j'aime bien, c'est la dernière. C'est un comble... Bref. J'étais en train d'écouter la chanson de Noir Désir chez une amie – Tsume-en-force de son nom de fanficeuse – quand j'ai vu que les paroles collaient vachement bien avec le personnage de Chinmei.

En fait, je ne m'étais jamais particulièrement attardé sur ce dernier, même s'il reste l'un des adversaires les plus récurant. J'ai donc relu les passages où il est mit en scène et surprise ! J'ai commencé à le trouver véritablement attachant : il est pathétique, ressemble à un mauvais héros romantique, est cynique, cachottier, fourbe... Tout pour plaire quoi !

En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et que ce n'était pas trop embrouillé à certains endroits – je sais que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude à ne prendre que mon point de vue en compte et que j'en oublie que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête et que vous ne pouvez fatalement pas deviner tous seuls dans votre coin si je ne vous donne pas un minimum d'information.

Toute critique est la bienvenue, du moment qu'elle soit constructive.

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

Amygdaloide.


End file.
